1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a device for attaching a fixture on a wall, and, more particularly, to an device for gauging the distance between attachment points on a fixture and transferring the attachment points to a desired location on a wall so that the fixture will hang level.
2. Background of the Related Art
Those that have ever attempted to hang a picture frame on a wall are well aware of the difficulty in locating the hook in the right position on the wall so the picture frame hangs exactly where desired. Typically, the picture frame is positioned on the wall and a location for the hook is approximated. Various creative solutions are employed involving using geometric acrobatics with a tape measure, paper and pencil, however, the results are usually less than satisfactory.
A number of devices have been devised for simplifying the task of hanging picture frames. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,917 to Karon discloses a picture hanging locating device for use with a picture frame having a hanging wire. The device is configured at its first end for gripping an upper peripheral edge of the picture frame and configured at its second end for hooking the hanging wire. The second end is drawn toward the first end by a mechanism in the first end, thereby applying tension to the hanging wire. A marking pin is secured to the second end facing away from the rear of the picture frame and toward the wall. The marking pin is used for marking a location on the wall where a hook should be placed to engage the wire when the picture frame is hung on the wall.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,154 to Aydelott discloses a device similar to the Karon device. The Aydelott device includes two major components: an elongated rigid handle member for grasping the device and an elongated rigid suspension member for supporting a picture frame by its hanging wire. The lower end of the handle member is connected to the upper end of the suspension member by a pivot. The lower end of the suspension member includes a catch-engaging element for supporting the picture frame by its hanging wire. Directly aligned with the catch-engaging element is a wall-marking element for marking the wall. A deficiency associated with the Karon and Aydelott devices is that they are limited in their use for hanging a picture frame having a hanging wire.
The difficulty associated with hanging a picture frame becomes even more acute when the picture frame is so heavy that it requires two hooks. The difficulty is due at least in part to the fact that the hooks must be carefully located on a wall so that the picture frame hangs level. Devices have been devised for simplifying the task of hanging a picture frame that requires two hooks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,573 to Ehling et al. discloses a picture hanging device which includes a ruler-like body having a center post and end posts mounted on its upper edge. Rods are mounted between each end post and the center post. Graduated markings extend the length of the body and a level is attached to a face of the ruler for leveling it. To use the device, a hook is hooked on each rod at a measured distance from the center of the device, the device is located on a wall in a desired position and leveled, and the hooks are nailed to the wall. A deficiency associated with the Ehling et al. device is that it is cumbersome to use. A further deficiency is it cannot be used on a picture frame that does not hang from a hanging wire, e.g., a picture frame that has two or more holes in its rear side.
The difficulties associated with hanging a heavy picture frame on a wall are also found when one attempts to hang a fixture on a wall such as a toilet paper holder, towel rack, and a power strip. More particularly, when a fixture requires at least two attachment points it is difficult to locate the attachment points on the wall so that the fixture hangs level. This problem is exacerbated when the attachment points are xe2x80x9cblind holesxe2x80x9d, i.e., accessible only from the rear of the fixture.
To date there are no devices available for hanging such fixtures and the prior art devices used for hanging picture frames are inadequate for such a purpose. Clearly there is a need for a device that can be used for hanging both picture frames and fixtures (for convenience, they are both referred to hereinafter as fixtures). In addition, there is a need for a device that is not cumbersome to use or complicated to operate.
The locating device of the present invention includes an elongated body having a rear side and defining a longitudinal axis. A first trammel is mounted on the elongated body for movement along the longitudinal axis and includes a first marker extending from a surface adjacent the rear side of the elongated body at an angle approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. A second trammel is also mounted on the elongated body for movement along the longitudinal axis and includes a second marker extending from a surface adjacent the rear side of the elongated body at an angle approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The trammels may be retained in position on the elongated body by frictional forces.
A level is mounted on the elongated body and has a predetermined orientation relative to an imaginary line connecting the first marker and the second marker. The orientation may be, for example, zero degrees or ninety degrees. Other angles may be found useful.
In an embodiment of the locating device, a first securing device is mounted to the first trammel and a second securing device mounted to the second trammel (to supplement, or instead of using frictional forces.) The first securing device includes a first insert mounted to the first trammel and a first knob threadingly engaged with the first insert. The second securing device includes a second insert mounted to the second trammel and a second knob threadingly engaged with the second insert. In addition, the first knob may include a first receptacle in which the first marker is removeably received and the second knob may include a second receptacle in which the second marker is removeably received.
The elongated body may also include graduated markings on a side along at least a portion of the body""s length. In such case, the first trammel includes a window that aligns with the graduated markings and the second trammel includes a window that aligns with the graduated markings. This arrangement allows for adjusting the trammels at particular measured positions along the elongated body.
The locating device is sufficiently versatile so that a third trammel (or a fourth, fifth, etc.) may be mounted on the elongated body for movement along the longitudinal axis. The third trammel includes a third marker extending from the third trammel adjacent the rear side of the elongated body and at an angle approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The third trammel may be used when a fixture includes three attachment holes. In the case where the third attachment hole is not in line with the other two, the third marker may be made adjustable with respect to the third trammel.
A method is also disclosed for locating a fixture having attachment points onto a wall. The method includes providing a locating device including an elongated body having a rear side. A first trammel is engaged with the elongated body and has a first marker extending from the trammel in a direction away from the rear side of the body. A second trammel is engaged with the elongated body and has a second marker extending from the trammel in a direction away from the rear side of the body. In addition, a level is mounted on the elongated body and has a predetermined orientation relative to a line connecting the first marker and the second marker.
The first trammel and the second trammel are adjusted into alignment with the attachment points on the fixture. Thereafter, a desired position on the wall where the fixture is to be attached is selected. The leveling device is then positioned at the selected position on the wall and leveled. Marks are made on the wall with the first and second markers. The markers may be of the type, for example, to induce indentations in the wall or to place an ink mark on the wall.
The above described features and other unique features of the leveling device will become more readily apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.